Tris's First Date
by JMS4
Summary: Just a short one shot of how I think some Divergent characters would react to Tris going out on a date if she was Dauntless born. You know if it hadn't been Four.


Tris Wright sat in her room finalizing her makeup for her date tonight. That's right she had a date. Tris was fifteen and Dauntless-born so when Samuel had asked her out she had obliged. It would be her first date and even though she didn't really like him she thought why not? He was cute with twinkling light brown eyes and shaggy blond hair that fell into his eyes. And yet he didn't even remotely compare to Four; the Abnegation transfer that was best friends with her cousin. He had been an official member of Dauntless for a year and they had a mutual friendship with mutual friends. But being two years her senior she pushed the thought away; he would never like her, never see her as anything more than a sister he needed to protect.

But enough with those gloomy thoughts. She had decided on dark reddish brown eyeshadow to compliment the dark red tank top she was wearing (the only thing that wasn't black in her closet) and dark red lipstick. Then a bit of blush and mascara to finish the look. She wore black leather pants and her dressy healed combat boots, her hair was in a simple braid. Tris gave herself a once-over in the mirror and deemed herself proper.

She was meeting Samuel at a small restaurant at the Pit at 7:30 and it was currently 7:15 so she thought she better get going. Tris grabbed her purse and opened her bedroom door to leave when she heard the unmistakable voices of the Pedrad twins playing video games. They were her cousins, more like brothers actually and she loved them. She also knew how protective they were. Her going on a date would not sit well with them to say the least. They were over here because Tris had the best video games in the compound. As her mother and father were both leaders. Tris got only the best. So naturally the Pedrads were over all the time.

Tris took a deep breath and walked into the living room. She had hoped that the boys would both be so entrapped in the video game that they wouldn't notice her, but to her dismay Four was there too. He looked up as soon as she entered the room.

Four's eyes widened with shock as he saw Tris. "Uh, hey Tris." He said uncertainly barely trusting his voice to not say something stupid.

Uriah looked up next and his eyes widened too, "Well hey Tris. Where do you think you're going all dolled up? You know I'm supposed to be the beautiful one."

Zeke laughed at the comment and paused the game before looking up. "Yeah sure Uriah. Holy shit Tris!"

Tris rolled her eyes at the boys' comments and moved towards the door. "I'm going on a date. Don't wait up."

At these words all three boys leaped up to block the exit. Zeke and Uriah did because they were overprotective and hated the prospect of Tris dating. Four, however, was a different matter all together. He did it one because jealously was a fickle thing and two because he needed to act like he was a protective older brother. At least until Tris's initiation was over.

"No way in Hell Tris!" Zeke exclaimed loudly, "You're way to young to date!"

"For once I agree with my idiot brother Tris. We are so not letting you go on that date." Both Zeke and Four nodded at Uriah's statement.

Tris was completely undaunted by the three tall muscular boys standing between her and the exit. She folded her arms over her chest and said, "And what do you think you're going to do to stop me?"

The boys shared a look, none of them wanted to hurt Tris, but none of them wanted her on a date. Zeke swallowed and said, "We'll lock you up in your room Tris."

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly. She sauntered forward and the boys backed up instinctively. Tris was one of the top fighters in Dauntless even at fifteen. Her mother had made sure of it. Tris's movements were quick and precise. She leaped forward so fast none of the boys saw it coming. She slammed the Pedrads' forwards together and they were out like lights. She watched them fall to the ground and Four stared at her eyes wide. "I-uh Tris," he said shakily. She gave him a sparkling smile and put her hand on his shoulder. That was not what he expected; then again he hadn't expected her to pinch the pressure point there either. He fell to the floor too and Tris just shook her head chuckling. None of them had stood a chance.

She paused for a second trying to decide what to do with them. In the end she dragged them into her bedroom and took a pocketknife from Zeke, and another from Uriah. Then she zip-tied them together. Uriah's right hand to Four's left foot. Four's right foot to Zeke's left foot. Zeke's right foot to Uriah's left foot. Uriah's right foot to Four's left hand. Four's right hand to Zeke's left hand. Zeke's right foot to Uriah's left hand. They looked like a tangle of limbs when she was done. And then Tris decided to take a few pictures for good measure and blackmail. Then she quickly locked her door from the outside and left. Hopefully the events wouldn't make her too late to her date.

Tris thankfully made it only five minutes late. She apologized to Samuel who had already been waiting, saying she had been held up. The date went well and Tris soon forgot about the three unfortunate boys tied up on her bedroom floor.

* * *

When Four woke up he was immediately greeted by Zeke's wonderful voice. "Good of you to join the living Four."

He growled at the comment and tried to move, but soon realized how useless that would be. "Shit," he muttered, "Did Tris do this?" They were all zip-tied together. His arms and legs to both of the brothers' arms and legs. All in a horrible jumble that there was no way out of.

"Yes Tris did this and don't bother moving Four. It causes more problems than it solves."

Four nodded, groaned, and tried to get in a better position, but failed so he stilled. "Zeke, Uriah don't you to have pocketknives? Cut us out of here."

"No can do Four my buddy, my pal. Tris took both of our pocketknives. We are completely unable to do anything. I guess we're going to have to wait until Tris comes back or someone finds us. I personally am leaning towards the former. But hoping for the latter."

Four just shook his head, "Well I've got to hand it to her. I am impressed. And I'd probably be even more impressed if I wasn't part of it."

"I agree with you Four." Uriah says, "Tris really one upped us. I'm really proud of her."

"More like seven or eight upped us. Seriously she kicked our butts," Zeke snorts.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder Zeke," Four says sarcastically.

"Looks who's talking Mr. I'm a first ranked Dauntless Prodigy. The question is how'd she get past you?" Zeke retorts.

Four flushed, not willing to admit he'd been completely distracted by her hand on his shoulder. Otherwise he probably would have been able to ward off her attack, probably. "Shut it Zeke. I didn't see you doing to well either."

Zeke was about to say something else when Uriah cut in, "Could you two shut up? I can't stand it anymore. You sound like an old married couple."

"Oh shut up Uriah!" Zeke and Four shouted at the same time.

And so it began. About an hour of constant bickering and arguing. Throwing insults and comebacks back and forth. Until finally they were all so tired and uncomfortable that they fell into an embarrassed silence. One at being outsmarted by Tris and at being so close to each other for so long. Especially for Four: more often than not he tried to pull away and put some space between himself and the others. This, however, did not end well and every time ended with the brothers telling him to be still.

* * *

Natalie, Max, Amar, and Hana walked into the apartment Natalie shared with Tris. They were all laughing as they entered after deciding to share a few drinks. When they got in though they heard loud bickering coming from Tris's room. The four of them shared a look and Amar put a finger to his lips silencing them. They all crept forward silently. The door was locked and they stood back while Max kicked it open. Dauntless don't really know what privacy is.

The three boys screeched in terror as Tris's door was kicked open. The sight before the four adults was definitely the best they had seen in a while. In fact as soon as they had registered that indeed what they were seeing was real, they all burst into fits of laughter. Natalie and Hana were both leaning on each other for support, Max was leaning on the wall, and Amar had fallen on the floor.

And if possible the three boys had become even more embarrassed. Way to save their egos. They all waited rather impatiently for the adults to stop laughing and cut them loose. Eventually they did just that. The boys thanked them and stretched out their sore muscles. Amar was still laughing as he asked the boys, "So what did you three do to induce the wrath of my beloved niece Tris on yourselves?"

The boys shared an embarrassed glance and Natalie and Hana shared an amused look. They personally couldn't wait to hear this one explained. "We umm, well we…" Four stuttered.

"You see..." Zeke tried to continue, but failed as miserably as Four had.

"We tried to stop Tris from going on a date," Uriah finally admitted. Then they all three became very interested in their shoes.

This admittance made the adults burst into laughter again. Natalie finally asked, "What made you think you could stop Tris?" She was quite curious of the answer actually. I mean they all knew what Tris was capable of, especially the Pedrad brothers.

"We thought that she wouldn't be able to deal with the three of us," Zeke said quietly. This time only a small chuckle spread through the adults.

"Well," Natalie continued, "I'm sure you're all sorry and have been clearly punished as, abstract as in may have been." Amar snorted and Natalie shot him a look and he shrugged a small smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys. "So I'm not going to do anything except tell you that Tris has my trust and can date whoever she pleases. Got it?"

Four, Zeke, and Uriah all nodded and looked down again thoroughly chastised. Natalie gave a crooked smile, "All right now be gone you lot. I'll make sure Tris apologizes for her behavior in the morning." The boys shared a surprised look, but didn't question it and quickly left. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they were safe in the hallway and silently agreed to never speak of what had transpired again.

* * *

Once the boys had left the adults shared and look and burst into laughter again. Finally when their laughter stopped and Max wiping a tear from his eye said, "I really hope Tris got pictures because this is an event we need to show our grandchildren."

"Yeah," Amar replied, "Tris and Four's children."

Max gave him an incredulous look, "What!" He asked/shouted.

"Oh come on," Hana said as she walked into the kitchen to get drinks, "Have you not seen they way he looks at her."

The rest of the adults followed and Natalie replied, "I've seen Tris watching the Zeke and Four in the Pit. And somehow I don't think it's because she suddenly finds Zeke so riveting."

Max frowned as he sat down at the table with the rest and took a sip of his beer, "Okay, okay anyone with eyes can see how much they like each other, but with his past… That kind of cycle is a hard thing to break."

Amar nodded, "True, but really Max you saw his fights its not like the boy's sadistic unless of course you count Eric, but he deserved what Four gave him. And besides do you really think Tris would allow herself to be treated like that?"

"No, but I do feel sorry for him. I wonder how he's going to handle Tris dating someone else."

"Like he does with every other feeling he has, shove it down deep inside him and brood. Thankfully though he's tall and broad shouldered enough for it to work for him. Meanwhile drawing in even more girls for him to ignore, making Tris even more jealous, therefore she continues to date not him." Hana said.

"Fond of playing matchmaker are we Hana?" Natalie asked with a small smile on her face.

"No that's my job," Amar said, "She's just my assistant."

Natalie chuckled and said over her drink, "And this wonderful matchmaker still can't ask out his crush now can he?"

Amar went red and muttered something while taking a sip of his drink. They all laughed again and talked for another hour or two.

* * *

Tris laughed to herself as she walked away from the Chasm and Sam. That was had honestly been her weirdest date. Then again she'd only had the one so… It turns out that Sam was gay. At first the date he gone really well. They'd shared dinner and he had paid and afterwards gone on a walk by the Chasm together. Followed by the most awkward kiss Tris had ever had. And that included when she'd been dared to kiss Uriah. After Sam had gone red and spluttered that he was gay. Tris had just smiled and told him that it was fine and she that she wouldn't tell anybody.

She opened the door to her home and walked in. There she was met with her mother, father, Aunt Hana, and Uncle Amar. Then she remembered what she'd done with the boys and stopped staring at them.

"Well," Amar spoke, "I'm willing to bet you had an interesting evening. Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Um, well-I, you see, there was- and yeah…" Tris trailed off.

Natalie looked at her daughter amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I'm more curious to hear what made you think it would be a good idea to zip tie your cousins and Four together. I mean we heard their side, but yours is a mystery."

"Uhh- they tried to stop me from going on a date and so I tied them up."

Natalie raised her eyebrows as if to say 'really that's all'.

Tris sighed, "Okay so I may have knocked them out and taken their pocketknives… and locked the door, but that was only so wouldn't come looking for me in the Pit. Which you know they would have. So no harm done really?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, but before she spoke Amar laughed. "Wow Tris they didn't tell us about being knocked out, but then again how else would you have managed to do what you did?"

Tris smiled; with Amar here she knew she wouldn't get into to much trouble. Natalie shook her head. "Be that as it may what you did was still a cruel and unusual punishment for three very masculine guys that were just trying to protect you. So lights out early today and tomorrow you will apologize to the three of them. And you won't do it in front of the entire Cafeteria got it?"

Tris nodded, "Yes mam, and good night everyone." She hurried off to her bedroom and shut the door thankful her punishment hadn't been any worse.


End file.
